My Dream
by Kenshinin
Summary: What if you could live in a dream? Would you do that? Krim, Tsukasa, Bear, B.T., and Subaru face different challenges and different fates, and none of them want it.
1. My Dream

.hack//SIGN  
My Dream  
Written by: Spike Spiccardo (Don't own .hack)  
  
My Dream (various POV's)  
  
Tsukasa  
-------  
  
I want to live in a dream, where I can be free...  
Free from pain, or death... free from oppression, even...  
I wonder what it's like not having to worry about an enemy...  
But I wonder... is shifting from one dream to another  
A good idea?  
I wonder, am I just imagining what I see before me?  
Just another illusion of my mind?  
I wonder...  
  
Bear  
----  
  
I didn't see it coming.  
No sirree, I didn't see it coming.  
I figured she'd be typical. I knew she'd be lost.  
But I hadn't expected this to happen.  
I lost something today... something very important to me...  
It was the one thing I loved more than anything...  
Myself. Herself. Just a lonely shell of myself.  
  
Subaru  
------  
  
If I move, it breathes. If I breathe, it strikes.  
It's a dangerous game, playing with death.  
But I must... for their sake.  
I haven't come this far just to lose it all by chance.  
If falter I must, then I shall do with pride.  
If I sway, it steadies. If I decay, it prays.  
  
Krim  
----  
  
The dream is nothing more than the subconcious  
Becoming the active concious mind.  
It is nothing more than an illusion designed to  
Entertain your mind and collapse your soul's eternal rest.  
It's the thing that keeps you alive when you sleep.  
It's the eternal graveyard of a thousand restless nights  
That result in permanent insomnia.  
So why do you ask me to fix it?  
I can't do anything about it... Nothing at all.  
No, sir... nothing.  
Maybe...  
  
Tsukasa  
-------  
  
If dream is really all I do...  
Then what's it really good for?  
Nothing I do works out, nothing I say conflicts  
With the matters that matter.  
It's an barrier I can't break.  
It's an emptiness I can't shake.  
What do I do...? Am I really out of control, like they say?  
Have I lost all sense of self?  
Or am I just losing it all over again?  
Am I just turning into the thing I fear most...?  
A dream...?  
  
Bear  
----  
  
You can't bring yourself to believe in something that isn't real.  
The subconcious forbids it.  
But if your subconcious is not your own, then it can accept it.  
But does that really work?  
Because no matter whose subconcious you currently own, it shouln't matter.  
It will still reject a lie.  
  
Krim  
----  
  
I did not come here to argue. I came here to believe.  
And here I see no beliefs. All I see are deaths...  
Deaths that we, ourselves, were the cause of.  
Dammit to hell...! What did we do wrong  
That wasn't able to work?  
Did I... no... It can't be!  
I don't betray my fellows.  
I can't even betray myself.  
  
Subaru  
------  
  
I won't fail now. Dancing with death...  
I stare into his eyes, and follow his cold heart  
Into the bowels of my head.  
Where are your dreams now, Tsukasa?  
Are your dreams and prayers now with me?  
Or are they wishing against a vengeful faithlessness of me?  
Save me, someone... I can't feel my heartbeat anymore.  
It's all over... I've lost myself again...  
  
Tsukasa  
-------  
  
But where...? Where should I go?  
What should I start from? The beginning? The end?  
Is it my decision to choose, or is it hers?  
I don't know what to do anymore.  
  
B.T.  
----  
  
Stop complaining. You yourself know the truth.  
A person's fate can be changed by the choices they make.  
I don't want you to live a dream anymore... I don't want you to  
Suffer a fate that belongs only to me!  
Hand me my path back, or I won't forget myself again...  
And I can't live with that fact anymore...  
I just wish I could die, right here...  
And stay here forever... 'til the ends of time...  
  
Tsukasa  
-------  
  
But you can't. You can't possibly want this!  
This is my home, the dreams of my life!  
It's all mine! And I believe them, too!  
I know now what I should've done so long ago,  
So far away from here.  
It's a bad day I just can't forget.  
It's a horrid nightmare I can't wake up from.  
It's tears swimming through my eyes.  
It's all I have left, though.  
So what would you have me do...?  
Abandon myself again...?  
I don't want to be left alone again.  
I don't want... to suffer the pains of fate...  
Anymore.  
  
-Spike 


	2. My Vision

.hack//SIGN  
My Dream  
Written by: Spike Jarel Spiccardo (don't own .hack)  
  
A/N: Became inspired to write a follow-up to this poem. Also note that the events of this story-poem will be carried over to my upcoming .hack//SIGN fanfiction. It'll be quite an adventure!  
  
My Vision (various POVs)  
  
Krim  
----  
  
What say ye, man of desire?  
Is it our turn yet to face what may come?  
What fates await us, I cannot say,  
But do not despair, and do not sway.  
The shattered vision of my first day  
Will not be forgotten.  
When dreams break, they become the lost analogy  
Of a deadly monarchy of hatred.  
It's an uneven balance of equations that are themselves unbalanced.  
And no one can stop the stability, because the scale is still tipping.  
Visionary, Goddess of Light, guide me for honour.  
Guide me...  
  
Subaru  
------  
  
What you ask of me cannot be done.  
What you say to me cannot be true.  
You have always been a liar... and I never once believed it.  
The dreams that break become the modified entries of love in your mind.  
Fear of yourself is only proof that you have no true courage.  
Anyone who can stand living in this dreadful place must be worth becoming.  
I see what I may want to see, but you do not know where to watch.  
I cannot guide the blind, for they can themselves be guided without me  
And that is the way it stays.  
I shall make no exceptions.  
  
B.T.  
----  
  
But... what of the energy  
Lost from our time?  
The faceless enemy haunting our dreams...  
The endless nightmares that result in quivering lips  
Upon blood-red wine.  
What of those thoughts that we may never get out alive?  
Does living seem pointless for you to discuss, O Mine Divine?  
It is not mine to give to whom may love.  
It is not mine at all. Yet you stay in contempt.  
Neglect and discomfort are taking their tolls on your beauty  
And your power over commons.  
You are, in yourself, fading away...  
Like the shattered dreams of a visionary's time.  
  
Tsukasa  
-------  
  
Stop it, all of you!  
Is this how the end is to be?  
We cannot agree amongst ourselves, yet others  
Seek our wisdom in this, our Darkest hour.  
Seek enemies to argue, seek fouls to decroy,  
But please... leave the friends of destruction to mine.  
O Goddess, faithful desires, please do not send my death  
To the bowels of Hell.  
Wherever this body leads, the soul shall not follow,  
And burneth, I shalln't.  
You will not disturb me, for you cannot break me.  
It cannot be broken, that which is already as such content.  
Replace my broken wounds, return my lonely soul  
To its rightful place.  
  
Bear  
----  
  
No say, no feeling.  
No feeling, no matter.  
No matter, no love.  
No wrongdoing, no fate.  
Without a deathbed to face, without an enemy to seek,  
We leave each other vulnerable.  
It cannot happen to us, ourselves, the numbers in the equation.  
The scales tip still, the minds seek ill will towards us all,  
But our counsel will get us through.  
Let them come... let every administrator track us down  
With all the fancy equipment they can get their dirty lil' hands on!  
I'll fend them off with my own two hands!  
It isn't our time to finish the business sought of us...  
Not yet, anyway. And we shalln't give in to hatred!  
We shall not let our fears wreck the fingers of Eternity-  
Those which bind us together so fatefully, so faithfully.  
So...  
  
Krim  
----  
  
When energy flows again, death begins anew.  
I cannot let these particles pass through.  
I have been betrayed of an enemy, betrayed of a thought.  
Shattered dreams scatter the floor of my vivid memories.  
And... now the choking of my escape begins anew.  
Wherever can we hide that will save us?  
Wherever can we go...  
  
Subaru  
------  
  
Our counsel is no longer needed. Our guidance sought no longer.  
What we do here, now, is to be our own fates.  
We must for ourselves, here and now,  
Or live again, we shall not.  
Find me an angry soul, fill me an altered vial,  
Change me an empty stable... I must be revived.  
Take to me the energy of the gleaming deceit.  
Take to me the worlds of forever!  
Revive, and reconcile... that is your job.  
Find me the world of energy.  
Fill me with the blood of saviours past!  
Know my friends... know my deceits...  
Revenge is so sweet to me...  
Now, be here for me!  
It is our turn to die, for them.  
  
Bear  
----  
  
How can this be your decision?  
How can you make this your choice?  
The counsel has fallen, the angels all sullen,  
And arked is my back.  
Farced rivals race through our helm,  
Chasing our memories... and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THEM?!  
You are a fool. You are all fools!  
I will not let this go on any further.  
If I have to stop you, even if it means war,  
I will stop you.  
The fun has been sucked out of this pathetic game.  
It has become what we've feared the most.  
Don't you remember what was worth coming for?  
I don't see myself here anymore.  
My visions have changed. So have yours.  
Nothing stays beautiful for long.  
  
-=~*Spike Jarel Spiccardo*~=- 


End file.
